The Era of the Zombies
by The-crazy-lone-wolf77
Summary: A zombie out brake has spread across the world and is killing most of the population of humans in Earth. We will be following Cpl. McCabe Smith AKA Ghost through his time in this zombie outrage. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. The beginning

The characters look like wolfs but act like humans

* * *

Three months, three months since the worlds gone to shit. Three months ago a virus known as the Z-Virus, has broken out and turned most of Earths population in to the living dead, or better known as zombies. The population that wasn't killed off by the zombies are known as the survivors, if you can survive long enough that is.

My name is Cpl. McCabe Smith, of the used to be United States army. But now I go by what my old squad members called me Ghost. Now you see I have been in u.s army for two years before the world got fucked, and I wasn't on just any ordinary marine squad, no I was a Black operative used for special missions. Now the reason I was called Ghost is two reasons, one: I get in and out of missions making it look like I was never there, and two: because I wear a skull mask just like the character ghost on call of duty. But back to the point, I have been living on my own trying to get back to my family. I lived in Jasper city, Canada but decided to join the U.S. Army at age 22. My family consist of my younger brother Humphrey, my dad Jake, and my mom Kaily.

During these three months I have done a lot. Luckily since I came from a military base I have my four favorite guns. I have a Barrett 50 cal. Sniper, M4A1 assault rifle with fore grip and acog scope, Model 1887 shotgun, and a USP 45. Pistol. I also have enough ammo with me to last many many more months. The things I have done is I just help people in need. When I see people in a bad situation with zombies. I help anyone with any thing in this messed up world, but my main goal is to get back to my family.

Zombies are not the only problems you will face. You will have to go past even living human beings. Some people will try anything to survive, they will loot, steel, kill, and I have even seen a living person eat another living person. This world we now lived in is fucked up, but people are just going to have to learn to adapt with this new world. This is a new time for the world and a new Era, this is the Era of the Zombies

* * *

I don't think this is to bad of a story, but it will get better this is just the intro. to the story


	2. Atlanta

The day is August 12, 2015 and all is quiet. I have been roaming the streets of Atlanta, Georgia. This place was pretty much a wreck. Most off the buildings were laid to waste by bombs dropped here trying to contain the spread of the virus but that was a failed attempt. Now I'm here hoping to find some food and water to survive off of. I had just entered an old wall-mart hoping to find something. I haven't had any food or water for a couple of days now and I had just entered Atlanta. I saw that most of the food had been vaporized only to be dust, and I couldn't find any water. I kept looking up and down the isles seeing some zombies that I easily took out with a machete I found one day while stumbling upon an abandoned camp sight. I looked for about ten minutes until I came to an isle that had food and water. I was so relieved, but I was cautious about going up to the food because sometimes the living place traps for people so they can take their stuff and sometimes even eat them. I made it to were the food was and saw that it was untouched and that the water was safe to drink. I sat down and ate the food enjoying the taste of it and enjoying the water even though it was warm. After I was done, I just got up and left knowing my journey would take awhile. I never take card because they attract to much attention.

I walked out of the store and headed north east towards jasper city. Their wasn't any zombies on the streets right now which meant that their were people probably bunkered down somewhere here. Than I heard a scream come from a street a little ways up. I made my way over there running hoping to save the person in trouble. When i got to the street where I heard the scream I saw a person running down the street getting chased by about 15 zombies. I got out my M4A1 and ran in the middle of the street were the man turned and saw me. "Get behind me." I told the man. He did what I told him to do and picked of each zombie with a one shot kill to the brain. After I picked off the last zombie I turned around to the man who had a look of awe on his face. "Your him." the man said. "I'm who?" I asked him. "Your that guy, what's his name…Ghost that's it, you have been going around helping people." I really couldn't believe people knew who I was. That is kind of wired. "Does everyone know who I am?" I asked him. "Well I don't know about e everyone, but everyone in my group knows who you are. Your like an apocalypse legend. Like literally a legend, some people believe in you and some people don't. But now since I see you I can tell." "And why is that." "Because you took out those zombies so easily, and because of your mask that's the biggest give away." I nodded. I looked over to the west and saw that the sun was setting. "You said you had a group?" I asked him. "Ya, why." "Because the sun will set in about twenty minutes and if we don't get out of here were going to be fucked, and I need a place to stay for the night so I was wondering if I could stay with you." "Absolutely, it's the least I can do for you saving me." Great so where is home sweet home?" I asked. He told me to follow him which I did.

We walked for about fifteen minutes until we came upon a little motel. We walked to the entrance of it and the person knocked on the front door. "Who is it" I heard another man say. "It's me David, Andy." After he said that it sounded like a series of locks were being unlocked until the door opened and a white wolf with a black t-shirt and black jeans. "Andy who is this I told you to stop bringing in stray wolfs." "I know David but this isn't any ordinary wolf." That's when he motioned me to come into sight. When I was in sight, David got wide eyed. "Is this him." "If you mean Ghost, then yes, yes it is." I said. "Whoa I thought you were just a legend so people could keep hope." "Nope I'm a real person." He just stood there and stared at me. "Um, well if your done starring at me I would like to get some sleep so I can continue to on my journey." "Oh come on you need to meet the rest of our group, they will be surprised to see you." I sighed. "Fine." I walked into a big room with a couple other people. When they saw me come in they got wide eyed, looked at David who nodded his head, then they looked back at me and all said "whoa." I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. I then made my way over to a chair and sat down in it while everyone was still looking at me. And I just stared right back at them. "You know I'm usually very nice but if you people won't stop looking at me I will cut out all your eyes so you can't look at anything agin." I said while holding up my machete. They all instantly looked away. I laughed at this,"you people should have seen the looks on your faces." I said as I continued to laugh. I looked over at David and asked him if he had a place I could stay. He pointed down a hallway and said,"last room on your right." I said thank you and left down the hallway. I came up to the room opened it and went inside. I dropped my stuff by the bed and lied down with my pistol in my hand and got a well deserved sleep.


	3. Continuing the journey with new friends

I was asleep not dreaming about anything. My mind just ran blank. Suddenly I heard the door to the room I was staying in open. I quickly woke up and pointed my gun at the door with a wolf standing in the doorway. "Whoa whoa whoa, its only me." Said David with a terrified look on his face. "You can't do that to me, I'm sorry but it's just instinct." I said to him. He nodded. "So what did you want." I asked. "Well my group was wondering something." "If you are going to ask me to stay with you guys the answer is no." "But why not man. Please my group needs you." "I can't do it I can't stay." I said. "Well why not." He asked getting upset. "I have my own things I need to do." "Like what." "Like finding my family, that's what. And if you can't deal with that then go fuck yourself." I said angrily, but trying not to go on a full rage. "I'm sorry, I should have know." "It's fine, just don't ask agin." He only nodded. "So are you hungry." he asked changing the subject." Can you bring my food to me, I like to eat in peace." I said. He nodded and left. Of coarse that was a lie. I didn't care about eating in peace, I just didn't want anyone to see my face. I only took off my mask to eat and drink. I made a promise to myself to only let people see my face when I found my family. I know it's kind of cheesy but it means a lot to me.

A few minutes later David came back with some food. He dropped it of and I thanked him. I went back into my room and locked the door behind me and removed my mask so I could eat. It want much, just a bowl of frosted flakes, a piece of toast and some apple juice. I wasn't really picky at what I ate, even before the event that took place. I finished eating within five minutes. I left my dishes on the nightstand next to the bed. I then put my mask back on. I walked over to my equipment. I had my guns and my machete, but I also had a military duffle bag that was filled with all sorts of stuff. It had all my ammo that I needed, it had a couple of flashlights, and it had dozens of all different kinds of batteries for just in case. It also had other not very important stuff. I put on all of my stuff which included a army vest that was full black, under it was armor. I wore a super thin, flexible but strong metal over my body. I also had my pistol holster and a machete holder I made out of some leather material I I looked like a soldier in the field but my cloths were fully black, the armor wasn't as bulgy, and I didn't wear a helmet. After I got all my stuff on I took a deed sigh. I then left for my room door. I was about to open it when I heard a loud scream of terror. 'Great.' I thought to myself. I then pulled out my machete and opened the door. When I got out of the room I made my way to the lobby. I got their and I saw that their were dozens of zombies breaking in from windows. I saw everyone in a state of panic. 'I guess I got to save more people today.' I thought to my self then reached into my duffle bag. I looked around in it until I found a secret zipper that you wouldn't be able to see if you didn't look real hard. I opened the zipper and in the pouch were about a dozen grenades. I took one out and zipped the pouch back up. David and Andy then ran past me. They must have seen my grenade because they stopped and turned to me.

"What are you doing." Andy asked nervously. "take cover now." I instructed them. They didn't have to be told twice. They booked it and took cover behind a table. I waited until the zombies were through so I could get as many kills as possible. They finally broke through and I pulled the pin on the grenade and rolled it right at them. I then booked it to the nearest place I could take cover. I barley made it behind a wall when the grenade went off. I heard the shrikes of the zombies. When the explosion ended I pulled out my pistol and walked out around the corner. I saw that I had killed most of them but some were still their just breathing heavily. I went up to each of them and stabbed them in the heads. When I was done I looked back to see Andy and David still behind the table. I walked up to them,"You guys can come out now, their all gone." They both got up slowly. "We need to check on them." David said. "On who?" I asked. He didn't answer just ran to the back of the place. I followed him. I caught up to him and saw him starring in a room with tears in his eyes. I knew that look. That's the look you have when you loose people. I went up to him and looked were he was looking. Inside the room was Andy with a shotgun and zombies and wolfs lying dead everywhere. "Was that everyone." I asked. They nodded. "I'm truly sorry for your lost, I have lost just as many people to these creatures, people I knew for years, people I cared about. I know what you two are going through." They thanked me for my sympathy. "May they rest in peace and live in a better place." I said. After a while they came out of the room. I pulled a match and some gasoline out of my duffle bag. "What are you doing." David asked. "I'm sorry but we have to burn them." He looked skeptical at first but then allowed me to. I pored the gasoline all over the room then lit the match threw it in the room and closed the door.

When I got back from the room I saw the two talking. "What are we going to do, where are we going to go." Andy asked. I just saw David look down. I was thinking of doing something but I didn't know if I should. After a couple of minutes after arguing with myself I came to a decision. "Hey guys." I said. They looked at me. "If you don't have anywhere to go you can come with me." I said. They grew wide eyed. "Are you sure." David asked. "Ya, I always travel alone so it gets kind of lonely. It would be good to have some traveling companions." They both quickly answered yes. We then left the now destroyed motel and left down the road, continuing my journey with some new companions. 'This should prove most interesting.' I thought to myself. As we continued to walk.


	4. Walking, talking, running, and killing

We continued to walk down the street of Atlanta being on full alert. You would think after the explosion the sound of it would have attracted all of the zombies. But it didn't seem like that their were ever any zombies here. Their were none walking around or even lieing dead on the street. It seemed very strange to me. It was like someone had killed all the zombies and cleaned up their body's off the street. All their was around us was the rubble of buildings that had fallen to the ground. I kept looking left and right just in case a unecspected zombie would appear and I would take him out with my machete. During my time in the army I had gained a lot of skills. My favorite of all of them was my knife handling skills. I could hit a target with a knife from about 25 yards away.

We just continued walking not anyone, or anything in sight. It made chills go up my spine. I didn't like this it just felt off. I kept thinking about this and just kept thinking something bad was going to happen to us. I then saw something twinkle in the cornor of my eye. I grabbed the other two wolfs and said,"Hit the deck." And slammed us all to the ground. Just then a loud bang echoed through the city. "I knew something felt off." I said as I picked us all up and we took off to find the nearest cover. As we ran the sniper kept shooting at us 'Not a very good marksman.' I though to myself as we continued to run. I saw I kind of big car. It wasn't to big but we would be able to hide behind it. We ran towards the car and took cover behind it. When we got there Andy and David were gasping for air. "You guys really that out of shape." I asked. They didn't responed just kept their heads down.

We were now pinned down by a sniper and those gun shots were sure to bring zombies over our way. I had to think fast. I then had an idea. I looked over at the other two. "Ok I've got an idea to get us out of this predicament." I said. They nodded. "Ok so I need one of you to run to that other car over there and then while he's distracted I will take my shot with my sniper." They looked at each other. "I guess I'll go." David said. He got in a running stance and waited for my go. I got ready then counted down,."3...2...1...go ,go,go." David then sprinted for the next car. I took my chance and looked through my scope over to the building were the sniper was. I located the shooter. I stabilized my breathing and steadyd the gun. When I had him perfectly I took my shot and killed him.

"Well that was a close one." I said getting up. They both agreed with me. We got up then continued to walk. "Why don't we find a car, it will get us to where ever you need to get faster." David said. I shook my head,"Vehicles will get to much attention." I said. They decided not to argue.

We walked for another hour and got to the boundaries of the city to where their was a sighn that said 'now leaving Atlanta'. We walked out of Atlanta. As we walked Andy spoke up. "Hey, Ghost, how did you learn all those skills?" He asked. "I'm from the military, as you can see from all my gear." "I don't think your telling us everything." David said. I sighed,"I guess we should get to know each other and since the world has gone to hell I guess I don't have to keep it a secret anymore. I am a black opprative, I am trained in every tyep of millitary fighting skill their is." I said. "Whoa, that makes you even cooler." Andy said. I laughed at this. "What's so funny." Andy asked. "It's funny how I become a damn so called hero is this shit hole of a place and now all of a sudden I'm cool ya right. Before any of this happened and before I joined the military when I was in school I was considered a nobody, a loner, a loser. My only friends were my brother and his friends, and I don't even think his friends liked me. Plus my parents liked my brother way more than me, they would always show it. He had the good grades he played the sports, he did everything. I was always in his shadow even though I was older than him. That's why when I turned 18 and graduated high school I joined the army." They looked at me shocked.

"I'm sorry to hear that." David said. "You seem like a nice guy." "Well looks can be deceiving. I am really aggressive and I think I'm mentally insane. Ive killed so many people. I kill who I am supposed to innocent or not. That was my job." "well maybe you just need the right people to understand you." David replied. "Ya, maybe." I said softLy.

We saw that the sun was going to be setting in a few so we decided to find shelter. Luckily we had stumbled into a small town. We walked down a street and saw a continent store, next to it a couple of zombies. I told the two to be quiet. I then made my way up to then and quickly decapitated both zombies with my machete. I put my machete back into it's holder. I motioned for the two to follow me in and they came. When we got in their it was like being in paradise. Their were food and drinks everywhere. It was like the whole place was restocked with food then they just left. We began to dig into anything edible. I was so glad that we came here. After we ate I found some boards, nails, and a hammer in the back room. I took them and boarded up the windows. After I did this I went to the other two. "So what should we do now." "I feel like sleeping I'm pretty tired." Andy said. "Ya, me too." David said while yawning. "Fine by me." I replied as we all lied down and let sleep take us over.


	5. Nightmares

I was in an abandoned street, buildings all around me lied in piles of rubble. "How did I get here?" I asked myself. "You're talking to yourself again McCabe." I told myself. I sighed, I truly was going insane. I had been alone for months with no one to talk to. So what do you do when you have no one to talk to, you talking to yourself. That was a thing that bothered me a little. The thought of losing my mind in this world of zombies not a good thing. Because when you go crazy you do stupid stuff, and doing stupid stuff here can get you killed.

I started to walk the streets of the abandoned city hoping to find any signs of anything living. As I was walking I felt different like I was missing something. I looked over my body to find all of my stuff was gone. My guns, my armor, everything. I then felt around my face, and my mask was gone. I eyes grew as I found my mask to be gone. I had many reasons I had to wear the mask, most of the reasons I like not to think about as they brought back only bad memory's. Memory's of my old team and…

I shook my head bringing me out of my deep thinking. I sighed and guessed I would just have to deal with it. I walked down the roads and came upon some shattered glass on the ground. I looked at it only to see my reflection. I looked away disgusted with myself. Then I just continued down the road. As I walked down this road being all alone it reminded me of a song I used to really like. It was called 'Boulavard of Broken Dreams' by Green Day. A song I used to really like. A song I used to listen to with…

Again I shook my head averting my thoughts away from the painful memory's. Why did my life have to turn out to be this way. It really sucked, I wasn't really liked, and what happened to me still haunts me and I have to live with it for the rest of my life. I sighed and just sat down on a street curb. I sat in silence, nothing made a sound. Usually this made people uneasy and even scared. But not me, I had nothing to fear. Not even those abomination zombies. No this deathly silence brought peace to me.

Of coarse that peace came to an end when I heard someone off in the far distance call out,"McCabe." In almost a whisper. My eyes grew and I looked over to where I heard my name being called from. When I looked over I saw something move just behind a destroyed building. Instinct told me to stay back, but my curiosity got the better of me and I took off after what ever it was. I followed it as fast as I could trying to catch up with it but everything I seemed to catch up with it, it got further away. I was getting really frustrated with this and just decided that I would leave this alone. Maybe I really was going insane and I was just imagining this.

I turned around and was about to leave when I heard "McCabe" being whispered from right behind me. Now I got scared, and that was very rare for me. I slowly and fearfully turned around only to find my worst of nightmares come true. All around me was my family torn to peices and lying in their own pulls of blood. I gagged at the sight and took a step back swinging my arms in front of me trying to block the sight. But as I lifted my arms I saw that they were stained in blood. The blood was the scent of my families. I looked over my whole body to see me covered in my own families blood. I fell onto my knees and screemed into the air,"Nooooooo…"

I shot up looking around in a panic. A was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. I let out a sigh of relive, it was only a dream. Man would that suck if that had actually happened, I would never be able to forgive myself even in my condition. I probably would just take my life then and there.

I looked over to my left and saw Andy lying down still asleep. I looked around more and couldn't find David. That made me start to panic. I jumped to my feet and started to look around the convenient store. I looked to the doors but saw that they were still boarded up. I ran to the back and still couldn't find him. What the hell happened to him. I ran to the back of the store and found a door open. I went inside and there was a ladder that led to the roof. He better be there or I have no any fucking clue where he would be.

I started climbing the ladder and got to the roof. When u got on the roof I could hear something. It was the sound of someone lightly crying. I went over to the source of the sound and found David behind one of those air conditioning things that go on roofs of stores and other buildings. He was just staring off towards the East. I looked over to where he was and saw that the sun was just coming over the mountains. I then looked back down at David. "Hey." I said to him. That caught him off guard and he jumped back. When he saw it was me he calmed down. "Oh, it's you. Umm, how long have you been there?" He asked. "A minute or two." I replied. "So what's the matter?" He looked down trying to fight back the tears. "When we were attacked back at the hotel and everyone got killed, among them was my family. My wife two sons and daughter." He said choking on his words.

I became wide eyed. "Why didn't you say anything. I would of left when you were ready. We didn't have to leave right away!" I told him. He then just let the tears flow from his eyes not trying to hold them back. "I just thought if I got out of there faster I could cope better with their deaths. I just didn't want to stay anywhere near there." He told me. I knew what he was feeling, I have had similar experiences. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. "I know how you feel." I told him with no emotion in my voice. He looked over at me. "You do?" I nodded.

"While in the army when this thing first happened we were pinned down at our base. What happened there will haunt me until the day I die. I really don't want to go into detail so lets just say that day I lost my whole team of ten people died that day. Among them my fiancé." I told him not a hint of emotion in my voice. But in the inside I was crying like a little pup. I was emotionally destroyed.

He looked at me with sympathy,"I'm sorry to hear that. You guys must have been very close." He said putting and arm around my back which a recred by immidietly shoving his arm off of me. "Sorry, I don't like being touched. And to ansewer your question, yes we were close. I was probably closer to them more then my family." I told him. "I don't know if that's good or bad." He said. I sighed. I wasn't to close to my family. I kind of seperated my life from them because they never really treated me like family. Everyone always favored him over me. Everyone was friends with him while I was the loner. That's why I left home to join the military after high school, so I could make something of myself and to make my parents proud. Which if they knew what I was doing and who I was they would probably be really proud of me.

"Now come on, lets go get Andy. We need to get moving." I told him. He nodded and we left down the ladder. When we got down we went over to Andy to find him just waking up. "Come on man, get up get something to eat and then we are leaving." I told him going to find my own food. I found some food and left into the back room were I closed the door and locked it behind me while taking off my mask. I then ate the food that I got enjoying the taste of it.

After I finished with my food I put my mask back on and left the room. I went over and Found Andy and David just finishing with the food they found. I went over to my gear and put everything on. When I had everything I looked over to the other two. "Ready?" I asked. "Ready!" They said simotaniosly. "Good, lets get going." I said while tearing off the boards off the door with my bare hands. I looked back to the others with their eyes wide opened. "Holy crap you're strong!" Andy said. I shrugged my shoulders,"Thats what you get for being in the military." I told them. All they did was nod their heads. "now come on, we're wasting time. Move out!" I told them. We then set out to continue our journey.

* * *

Yep I finally got this story going again. Sorry I haven't posted anything for this in months but I had three other story's I was working on plus I didn't really like it but now that I'm mor experienced with writing I'm going to continue the story. But I may not post chapters that fast because like I said I have three other story's I'm working on plus the sequels to them and I'm also planning for another story. So yah, I'm very busy. Well thanks for reading please review.

Peace Out


End file.
